


resplendence

by greyskiesblack



Series: limit break [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto's planned theperfectfirst date to impress Gladiolus, except he keeps ruining it.Well, maybe notallof it.





	resplendence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yodepalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/gifts).



> i actually checked the creation date on my google document and it's from fucking _april 13_ wow i am really slow at writing

If Prompto doesn’t stop looking at himself in the mirror, he’s going to be _late_.

Except his hair _refuses_ to sit right, and the new vest looks _weird_ on him, and no matter how much he scrunches up his face it still, well, looks like _his face_. And what if Gladiolus suddenly realises that he doesn’t _like_ Prompto’s face? Or what if the new vest makes him look completely _hideous_ and-

Prompto takes a deep breath. That _probably_ won’t happen. Not with how often he’s caught Gladiolus staring at him.

Unless he’s only staring because he’s trying to figure out what’s _wrong_ with Prompto’s face, and-

Prompto groans and clutches his hands to his hair. This was a horrible idea. A really _stupid_ , awful idea. Maybe he should cancel. Tell Noctis to tell Gladiolus that he’s sick and he can’t make it.

There’s a banging on the door. “Come _on_ ,” Noctis shouts through the door. “Gladio left like, ten minutes ago!”

Prompto fiddles with his hair, fixing the damage he’d made. Mostly. Kind of. Okay. He can do this.

He opens the door. “I can’t do this,” he mumbles to Noctis, tugging the vest down.

Noctis claps him on the shoulder. “Sure you can.” He drags Prompto away from the door.

Prompto lets Noctis tug him along. “But what if-”

“He _likes_ you.” Noctis sighs.

“But-”

“No buts.” Noctis grins at him. “Come on. Stop worrying. It’ll be fine.”

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut and groans. “But-”

“What’d I just say?” Noctis squeezes Prompto’s shoulder.

They’re already at the end of the hallway. Prompto swallows, looking at the stairs. The doors leading outside.

“Can’t I just-”

“No.” Noctis darts forward and gives him a quick hug. “It’ll be fine, Prom.”

“Right. Sure.” Prompto takes a deep breath. “But-”

“I’ll push you down the stairs.” Noctis rolls his eyes. “Go _on_.”

“Okay.” Prompto turns to the stairs. Glances back. Noctis is grinning and giving him the dorkiest thumbs up he’s ever seen.

It’s enough to propel him down the first few stairs. “I don’t know him,” Prompto mumbles under his breath.

The woman coming up the stairs gives him an odd look. Prompto’s face flushes with embarrassment and he hurries down the stairs and outside the Leville.

 

The setting sun is reflecting orange against the ocean, turning the light a soft gold. Prompto stares for a moment. He wants to take a picture, but he left his camera upstairs. Maybe he should run back and-

No. Gladiolus is waiting. What if he gets _tired_ of waiting and decides Prompto isn’t worth it?

He hurries along the waterways, rubbing at his bare forearms. The wind coming off the water is cooler than Prompto expected. The restaurant is warm - he’d been sweating _so much_ when he and Noctis made the reservation. He couldn’t wear a jacket and be a sweaty mess when he wants to _impress_ Gladiolus.

Besides, Noctis kept telling him how nice he looked in the button-up shirt and vest. And it’s not like Noctis would _lie,_ right?

 

Prompto turns the corner and spots Gladiolus. He’s sitting on one of those fancy metal benches. His eyes are closed and his head is tipped back. The golden sunlight makes him look like a painting, a picture, too good to be true.

Prompto sucks in a deep breath. Forces himself to take a couple of steps forward instead of turning and running away like he _really_ wants to.

Gladiolus tips his head back down and opens his eyes, as though he _knows_ Prompto is there. Which he _can’t_ , there’s no way.

But his gaze locks on Prompto and Gladiolus smiles at him. One of his _nice_ smiles, the ones that make Prompto’s insides feel all jittery, like there’s a whole bunch of baby chocobos running around in his chest.

Gladiolus stands up when Prompto gets closer to the bench. Looks Prompto up and down and whistles when they’re a couple of steps apart.

“You look…” Gladiolus trails off. Clears his throat.

“I h-had a bowtie.” Prompto pulls it out of his pocket and twists it between his fingers. “But I didn’t know how to…” If he looks down at his hands, he doesn’t have to look at Gladiolus.

Gladiolus’ fingers curl around his. “Let me, then.”

Prompto swallows and tilts his head up as Gladiolus tugs the bowtie away. Their fingers are brushing together, and Prompto can’t stop noticing how _close_ Gladiolus is. How solid and tall and Gladiolus-y.

He steps closer to tug Prompto’s collar up. Prompto stares at Gladiolus’ chest, afraid to look up. He’s wearing a _sweater_. Over a shirt with a collar and _buttons_ that have been done up.

“I didn’t know you knew how to do buttons,” Prompto mutters before he can stop himself, because he’s an _idiot_.

Gladiolus chuckles softly as he threads the bowtie around the back of Prompto’s neck. _Maybe_ his fingers linger as they brush around Prompto’s hair and neck. Maybe Prompto imagines it.

“Why would I want to do my buttons up when leaving them undone makes you stare?” Gladiolus murmurs. His fingers are doing _something_ under Prompto’s chin.

Prompto huffs a breath out through his nose. “I don’t _stare_.”

“Yeah you do.” Gladiolus brushes his thumb against Prompto’s chin. “It’s cute.”

Noctis could probably look out the Leville window and see Prompto’s red face lighting up half the city. Prompto wants to look at his feet, but Gladiolus’ hands are in the way.

“There.” Gladiolus drops his hands away. Kind of slowly, like he doesn’t _want_ to, which is definitely just Prompto’s imagination. “Very handsome.”

“R-Really?” Prompto looks up.

He regrets it instantly. Gladiolus is looking down at him with this _soft_ expression, the way Prompto’s seen him looking at Iris or a cat. Things he - things he _really_ likes.

“Yeah, really.” Gladiolus nods. He’s still _smiling_.

Prompto feels like someone’s kicked him in the stomach. Like a coeurl. Or a behemoth. He wobbles towards the bench and sits down hard, covering his face with his hands.

“Prom?” He can see Gladiolus’ boots from between his fingers.

Prompto takes a deep breath. Counts to five and lets it out. People will _stare_ , he can’t just freak out over _nothing_ even if it’s _everything_ and oh _Gods_ , Gladiolus is going to think he’s freaking out over _him_ , which he is but not like that and-

There’s a warm hand on his back, gently rubbing up and down. Prompto squeezes his eyes shut and then opens them again.

“Do you need some water or something?” Gladiolus asks quietly.

Prompto shakes his head. He _does_ want water, but then Gladiolus would leave, and the hand on his back feels nice.

“Okay.” Gladiolus keeps rubbing Prompto’s back. Slow, steady strokes, like he’s not afraid of anything. Prompto almost wants to ask how Gladiolus can do it, but this is _supposed_ to be the perfect date.

And he’s ruining it already. Prompto takes a deep breath. Exhales slowly.

“Sorry,” he mumbles between his hands.

Gladiolus’ hand pauses for a moment before continuing. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Prom.”

Prompto wants to wriggle away and argue, but that would make things even _worse_. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Gladiolus lifts his hand and gently pokes Prompto’s shoulder with a finger. “So let’s go eat.”

Prompto drops his hands slowly and gives Gladiolus a shaky smile. “Okay.”

Gladiolus smiles back and stands up, offering Prompto his hand.

Prompto hesitates before taking it. Gladiolus’ hands are big and _warm_ and Prompto always has a hard time letting _go_ when their hands touch. He stands up and lets go - _tries_ to let go. Gladiolus is holding his hand like they’re alone on the beach.

Prompto rubs at his face with his free hand as they move away from the bench. No one’s even _looking_ , but Prompto can feel their stares running down his spine.

Gladiolus gently squeezes Prompto’s hand. “So which way is it?” he asks at one of the bridges that line the Altissian streets.

“It’s um…” Prompto blinks. “Oh.” His face flushes. “We went past it.”

Gladiolus shakes his head. “Dork,” he mutters, smiling down at Prompto.

 

Dinner is a complete disaster. Of _course_ it’s a disaster. Prompto can’t even pronounce most of the menu, and he doesn’t know what _anything_ is. Gladiolus has to order for them both, and Prompto’s so embarrassed, so desperately not part of this world - this world of Ignis and Noctis and Gladiolus - that he picks at his food and fiddles with his bracelets under the table.

Not even splitting a dessert makes it any better. He doesn’t know what to say, how to act. He read a _dozen_ of Gladiolus’ trashy romance novels, but he can’t remember the script.

By the time they’re done and they’ve paid the bill - Gladiolus _insists_ on splitting - Prompto wants the Leviathan to rise from the depths and eat him. Swallow him whole so he doesn’t have to think about how he _completely_ ruined what was supposed to be the best date ever. Instead it was full of awkward small talk and food he doesn’t even remember tasting. Gladiolus is never going to want to see him again, except they’re going to be stuck with Noctis and Prompto won’t be able to escape.

He’s _never_ had a stupider idea in his entire life. He almost wants to jump into the ocean, just so he doesn’t have to look at Gladiolus ever again.

 

It’s chilly outside the restaurant. Prompto can feel the ocean air cutting through the sleeves of his shirt. He should have gotten a jacket. He never should have thought it would be a good idea to invite Gladiolus on a proper date, a _nice_ fancy date like he’s probably _used_ to.

“Hey.” Gladiolus pauses near one of the tiny cobbled side streets. Tilts his head and looks down at Prompto.

“U-Um?” Prompto bites at his bottom lip. Gladiolus is going to say it, how it was the _worst_ date ever and that he never wants to see Prompto again and-

“Are you cold?” Gladiolus is frowning. The streetlight is behind him, throwing Gladiolus' face into shadows.

“A little.” Prompto admits, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Gladio, I’m-”

Gladiolus tugs his sweater off before Prompto can finish his sentence. Half his shirt rises up with the movement, and it’s _really_ distracting. Like, thought-stopping distracting.

“Here.” Gladiolus holds the sweater out between them.

“But you’ll get cold,” Prompto flicks his gaze between Gladiolus’ face and hand.

“Prom, take it.” Gladiolus wriggles his hand.

Prompto takes the sweater before Gladiolus can drop it on the ground. It’s _way_ too big for him - the sleeves dangle over his hands, and he feels like even _more_ of an idiot wearing it.

Except it smells nice - Gladiolus nice - and Gladiolus is staring at him with a soft expression.

“You know…” Gladiolus clears his throat. “You know you don’t have to try to impress me, right?”

“W-Who said I was…” Prompto trails off. Hunches his shoulders. “Sorry,” he mumbles to his feet.

“I told you before, you don’t have to be sorry.” Gladiolus puts a gentle hand on Prompto’s shoulder and squeezes carefully. “I already like you, Prom.”

Prompto shifts his weight from foot to foot. “But…” He bites his lip and peeks up at Gladiolus from under his hair. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Gladiolus shakes his head. “So stop _worrying_ , okay?”

Prompto takes a deep breath and lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Gladiolus’ waist. He’s _warm_ , even without the sweater. And he smells even better than usual. Like he’s borrowed some of Ignis’ cologne, except Ignis _never_ lets anyone touch it.

Gladiolus' arms settle around Prompto like a blanket.

Prompto doesn’t want to let Gladiolus go. A laugh from someone passing by makes him flinch and pull away. They weren’t even laughing at him, they’re not even _looking_.

“Come on.” Gladiolus settles an arm around Prompto’s shoulder and gently tugs him along. “We can take the long way back to the hotel. Wander around and peek in the windows.”

Prompto leans against Gladiolus. “There are a lot of windows,” he murmurs.

Gladiolus slides his hand down to Prompto’s waist. “Did you know the first time Iris said she went window shopping I was so confused. I kept trying to figure out what a ten year old girl needed _windows_ for.”

Prompto snickers. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Gladiolus sighs dramatically. “Jared had to explain it for me. You know, _after_ he finished laughing at me.”

“You didn’t ask Iris?” Prompto squints up at him.

Gladiolus scoffs. “I’m not _that_ stupid.”

Prompto covers his mouth with a sweater-covered hand and tries not to giggle _too_ hard.

Gladiolus huffs and tugs Prompto closer. “I’ll dump you in one of the canals,” he mutters.

“No you won’t.” Prompto smiles and nuzzles closer as they walk. “Probably.”

Gladiolus hooks a finger in Prompto’s pocket. “Probably.”

 

Walking around the city with Gladiolus _almost_ makes up for the horrible dinner. They don’t stay out _too_ long - not when the air off the water is icy - but Prompto is shocked when he notices the time. It hadn’t _felt_ like they’d been wandering around looking in windows and talking and _laughing_ for so long.

Disappointment gnaws at his stomach as they wind their way back to the hotel. It’s _nice_ and he wants to stay with Gladiolus, walking under the yellow street-lights and feeling giddy and dizzy and a little like nervously throwing up.

“What’s wrong?” Gladiolus gently pokes Prompto’s hip with a finger.

“W-What? Nothing.” Prompto bites his bottom lip.

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus leads them to a shadowy overhang and stops. The Leville is only a bridge away, the lights glittering in the water like stars. “It’s something.”

Prompto edges away until his back hits the wall. Gladiolus is watching him, outlined in light. “I just…” He swallows and licks his lips. “It was really nice!” He feels a sudden ridiculous urge to bow and curls his hands into fists.

“Yeah?” Gladiolus takes a step forward and puts a hand on the wall by Prompto’s head. “But the night isn’t over yet.”

For a second Prompto forgets how to breathe. He inhales so hard he ends up choking on his own saliva. He bends over coughing and wiping at his watering eyes. He's the _stupidest idiot_ in the whole history of stupid idiots. He can't even _breathe properly_.

Gladiolus rubs Prompto’s back while he coughs and splutters. “You okay?”

“Sure,” Prompto chokes out. “Just dying.”

Gladiolus scoffs and ruffles Prompto’s hair. “Uh huh.”

“Dude, not the _hair_ ,” Prompto whines, standing up and checking for damage. He’d spent so _long_ getting it perfect.

“What?” Gladiolus shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. “You still look adorable,” he mutters.

Prompto looks down to hide his burning face. “I… Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Gladiolus taps Prompto’s boot with his own. “Don’t make me say it twice.”

Prompto bites his lip and tries not to grin like a _total fool_. His stomach feels like it’s going to flutter right out of his body. He peeks up at Gladiolus. “Say what twice?”

Gladiolus huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “You heard me.”

Prompto stares down at his feet. Warmth spreads through his skin like he’s sitting next to one of the haven fires. “Um.” He laces his fingers together in front of him and takes a deep breath. “You look nice too. Like _really_ nice.” He bites his lip to stop himself from gushing like some _weirdo._ It’s not fair that somehow Gladiolus looks better with his shirt _on_.

Well. Maybe not _better_.

Gladiolus moves closer and puts a hand on Prompto’s hip. “Iris said you’d like it,” he grumbles under his breath. “Makes me feel all over-dressed.”

“You look _nice_ dressed,” Prompto says without thinking. Like an idiot. There’s got to be a better word. There’s probably a dozen better words, but Noctis - okay, _Ignis_ \- isn’t here to tell him which ones to use.

“What, so all those times I took my shirt off for you were pointless?” Gladiolus grins down at him.

Prompto rolls his eyes and puts his hands on Gladiolus’ chest, not-really pushing him away. “I didn’t say that.”

Gladiolus’ other hand covers one of Prompto's. “So you _did_ stare.”

“W-What? No!” Prompto shakes his head wildly. “I mean. Okay. Um.” He chews at his bottom lip and refuses to meet Gladiolus’ gaze. “Yes?”

Gladiolus’ smile stretches even wider as he leans closer. “Then… Did you see anything you liked?”

Prompto tugs his hand free and covers his face with a groan. “ _Gladio_ ,” he whines. His face is hot under his fingers. “Why are you _like_ this?”

Gladiolus gently pulls Prompto’s hands away from his face. Prompto lets him tangle their fingers together. “Cause you’re cute when you’re flustered,” Gladiolus says, settling Prompto’s hand back against his chest. Right over his thudding heart.

“I-That’s…” Prompto swallows and looks at Gladiolus’ hand. “Unfair,” he mutters under his breath.

Gladiolus moves closer, sliding his hand from Prompto’s hip to his back. “Yeah.” He pauses and swallows. Takes a deep breath. “Can I kiss you?”

Prompto’s hand jerks. His fingers curl against Gladiolus’ shirt, crumpling the fabric. He glances up to see Gladiolus staring at him. Like _really_ staring, like there’s nothing else he wants to look at except Prompto.

Prompto chews at his bottom lip. He wants to look away, down at Gladiolus’ shoulder or their hands. But his vision feels trapped, like Gladiolus’ eyes are gravity wells. Only _way_ prettier.

Not that he can really see them when the lights are all _behind_ Gladiolus. But he knows what they look like. Not that Prompto ever _stares_ or anything.

Prompto swallows and licks his lips. “Okay,” he breathes, even though he still kind of - mostly - thinks it’s a bad idea. Prompto’s going to be a _terrible_ kisser, and Gladiolus will get bored and move on to someone _better_ , and-

Gladiolus' fingers are tipping Prompto’s chin up. He has to stand on his toes, _right_ on his toes to meet Gladiolus halfway.

Prompto doesn’t even get the chance to change his mind, to take a breath, before Gladiolus’ lips close over his. His breath is warm and his facial hair _scratches_ and Prompto’s too busy focusing on everything to know what to focus on.

Gladiolus’ hand on Prompto’s back presses him closer. Prompto can feel Gladiolus’ heart pounding under his fingers. His lips are all _chapped_ , why didn’t he get something-

Gladiolus moves his lips away. “You’ve gotta kiss _back_ , Prom,” he breathes.

Prompto bites his lip. “R-Right.” He takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut. It can’t be _that_ hard.

He mushes his lips against Gladiolus’ and wishes he was dead. That was the _worst_. Gladiolus is going to laugh at him and-

Gladiolus smiles and kisses Prompto back. Carefully. Slowly. His thumb strokes Prompto’s chin, gently urging his mouth open.

Prompto’s hand slides up Gladiolus’ arm. His fingers are twisting Gladiolus’ shirt hard enough to hurt. No _wonder_ Gladiolus likes kissing so much. This is amazing. This is - Prompto feels like he needs to sit down. Or fall down. Really, he’s not picky.

Except Gladiolus is holding him up so he can’t.

Prompto makes a whining noise in the back of his throat and pulls away. He leans his forehead against Gladiolus’ chest and takes a deep breath. Or seven. Not that he’s counting.

Gladiolus idly massages Prompto’s shoulders. “You okay?”

“Sure,” Prompto squeaks out. He clears his throat and presses closer to Gladiolus’ shirt. “Just perfect.”

Gladiolus leans down and kisses the top of Prompto’s head. “Yeah, you are.”

Prompto swallows his protests and wraps his arms around Gladiolus’ waist. “Even if it was a bad date?” he mumbles.

“Any date with you is a great date.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto’s shoulders. “Come on. They’ll send out search parties if we don’t get back.”

“Unless they’re _busy_ ,” Prompto points out as he pulls away from Gladiolus’ chest.

Gladiolus snorts. “True.” He runs his hands along Prompto’s arms. “But I don’t want to start making out with my boyfriend in public.”

Prompto’s heart bounces between his stomach and his throat. He twists away and stares up at Gladiolus. His face must be redder than the _sun_. “B-Boyfriend?” he chokes out.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus looks away. His cheeks are pink. Prompto blinks. Gladiolus doesn’t _blush_. “If you want.”

“Yes!” Prompto’s voice cracks. He clears his throat and looks down at Gladiolus’ buttons. “If… If that’s what you want.”

Gladiolus ruffles his hair. “I wouldn’t have said it otherwise, dork.”

 

They walk back to the hotel holding hands. Prompto feels like he’s floating on air, like he’d fly up to the stars if Gladiolus wasn’t holding onto him. _Boyfriend_. He’s pretty sure Gladiolus has never had a boyfriend before. Or a girlfriend. Just… flings. Which at least puts them on even ground.

Well. Not really. Prompto sneaks glances towards Gladiolus as they make their way to their rooms. Oh Gods, what if he wants _more_ than just kissing and he hates Prompto for not wanting to and-

Gladiolus’ hand squeezes Prompto’s as he opens the door. “You tired?” He asks as Prompto closes the door awkwardly behind them.

“Kind of?” Prompto wants to tug his fingers free so he can fiddle with his bracelets, but he doesn’t want to let go, either.

Gladiolus smiles and lets go of Prompto’s hand. “Then I’m gonna go get ready for bed.” He grins before grabbing some track pants and heading into the bathroom.

Prompto lets out a shaky breath and sits on the edge of the bed, toying with the long sleeves of Gladiolus’ sweater. It’s almost too warm for it now that he’s out of the cold air, but it’s so nice and cuddly that he doesn’t want to take it off.

And it smells like Gladiolus, which makes it the best sweater ever.

 

It doesn’t take long for Gladiolus to emerge from the bathroom wearing his pyjama pants. Just his pyjama pants. Prompto would swallow if his mouth hadn’t gone dry. He bounds up from the bed and _races_ into the bathroom before Gladiolus can start _flexing_ or something _even worse_.

He can hear Gladiolus chuckling on the other side of the door.

 

Prompto fiddles with his bracelets and stares at the bathroom door. He’s got nothing to delay him any longer - he’s brushed his teeth and is all ready for bed - but he’s afraid of opening the door. Which is ridiculous. It’s only Gladiolus on the other side, but doubt gnaws at his stomach anyway.

Prompto takes a deep breath and shoves it away. _Boyfriend_.

 

Gladiolus is already in bed. The lights are off, but Gladiolus has turned Prompto’s lamp on.

“Come on,” Gladiolus says, holding up the blankets on Prompto’s side of the bed.

Prompto takes a deep breath and slides in beside Gladiolus. The bed’s already warm.

He wriggles under the covers, inching further and further away from Gladiolus until he’s pretty sure he’s about to fall out of bed. “Okay-well-goodnight!” He says in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut and feigning the worst fake sleep _ever_.

Gladiolus chuckles and moves closer. The bed shifts under his weight.

“Come here,” Gladiolus whispers, stroking Prompto’s cheek with a finger.

“W-Why?” Prompto bites his bottom lip. He was _right_ , Gladiolus is going to-

“So I can kiss you goodnight,” Gladiolus’ finger stops. “Can I?”

“Just… Just kissing?” Prompto squeaks out. He slits an eye open.

“Yeah, just kissing.” Gladiolus grins and moves his hand away. “Maybe an ass grab.”

“ _Gladio_!” Prompto hides his face in his hands while Gladiolus laughs at him. _Jerk_.

“It’s a nice ass,” Gladiolus’ hand lands on Prompto’s hip. “Very distracting.”

Prompto huffs. He’d cross his arms over his chest if he wasn’t lying down. “It’s not as distracting as _yours_ -” He covers his mouth in horror.

Gladiolus wriggles closer. “What was that?” he teases, moving his head towards Prompto’s. “I didn’t hear you.”

Prompto puts his hands on Gladiolus’ chest and pushes him away. Not that it has any effect. “Shut up,” he mumbles.

“Kissing is a great way to shut people up,” Gladiolus points out with another grin. “Want to try it? Otherwise I’ll just start talking about how I want to squeeze that tight-”

Prompto surges forward and kisses him. Gladiolus' hands slide around Prompto and tug him closer.

Prompto pulls away and huffs. “There, goodnight.”

Gladiolus smiles and kisses Prompto’s cheek. “Goodnight.” His hands slide down to Prompto's ass and _squeeze_.

“ _Gladio_!”

**Author's Note:**

> for a fun glimpse into the writing process, i present you with this:
> 
>  _Prompto rolls his eyes and puts his hands on Gladiolus’ chest to play at pushing him away. “I didn’t say that.”_  
>  _Gladiolus’ other hand covers one of Prompto’s, holding it against his DON’T SAY CHEST boob. he holds prom’s hand over his boob. his manly, manly tit. “So you_ did _stare.”_


End file.
